


His Favorite Gallagher

by MCRmyGeneral



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Coming Out, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Debbie/Mickey BrOTP, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Domesticity, F/M, Hate, Ian has a dad kink, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Insults, M/M, Mickey has a military kink, Mid season 4, Name-Calling, Teenage Pregnancy, debbie is a brat, domestic!Mickey, mickey is living with the gallaghers, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/pseuds/MCRmyGeneral
Summary: "Debbie was by far his least favorite Gallagher."Not all the Gallaghers are so welcoming when Mickey shows up for Ian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid season 4, where Mickey is staying with the Gallaghers.

Debbie was by far his least favorite Gallagher.

She yelled, angered by the smallest things, like Fiona asking her to do something mundane, or when someone made any kind of unfavorable comment to her. It was like she was half-pissed all the time. She was selfish, screaming at Fiona for throwing away her things when they could’ve gotten her sister thrown in jail. She was bratty, throwing tantrums whenever she she didn't get something she wanted. She was immature, insisting that she was an adult and could make her own decisions, but always making the wrong ones. She was pushy, always needing to know what was going on in people’s lives, even if it was none of her business.

Mickey had been camped out on Ian’s floor for two days, and in that time, he’d heard Debbie yell more than anyone, he’d heard more snarky comments from the girl than everyone else combined. Her voice was starting to saw on his nerves, like a violin bow made of pubescent annoyance. He didn’t seem to recall Mandy being that irritating when she was growing up.

Debbie also didn’t hide her distaste for the senior Milkovich, throwing him dirty looks whenever they were in the same room, or snarking at him whenever he spoke. Mickey thought on more than one occasion that if she weren’t Ian’s blood, he’d have already recruited Mandy to beat her ass (because she’s a girl, so Mickey couldn’t do it himself. That’s the plus side of having a sister that’s just as tough as nails as the guys; no matter who tries to fuck with you, they’re gonna get a beat down). But Mickey liked Ian, so he grit his teeth, took the insults, and used all the self-control he has to not unleash and verbally smack Debbie every time she opened her mouth. And it took a _lot_ of self-control.

********

“What is he doing here?” He hears the third youngest Gallagher whisper to the rest over breakfast. Ian was still sleeping, and Mickey was on his way down the stairs for some coffee when he heard the not-so-quiet words. He stopped mid-step to hear what was gonna be said next.

“He just wanted to see his friend, Debs. Ian’s been gone for while, and we’re not the only people that missed him.”

“So that gives him permission to camp out in our house?”

Mickey sucked his teeth.

“Why do you care?” Lip asked. “Does it really bother you?”

“Having the biggest piece of criminal trash in the South Side in my house? Yes!”

In spite of himself, Mickey blushed. He knew that there was something inherently wrong with taking ‘biggest piece of criminal trash in the South Side’ as a compliment, but damn if it didn’t tug the corners of his mouth up in just a little smile.

“What about you, Carl? You’re okay with him sleeping in your bedroom?”

There was a second of silence where Mickey assumed Carl shrugged. “He doesn’t snore, and he doesn’t fart in his sleep, so I really don’t care.”

Mickey smirked. He liked Carl well enough. He reminded him of himself, which probably wasn’t the biggest compliment, but Carl was an okay kid.

“And besides, Ian seems really happy that he’s here.”

That struck Mickey, and he smiled.

Debbie groaned, and a chair scraped against the linoleum floor. A second later something crashed into the sink. “Good to know I’m the only one here that’s opposed to a goddamn thug in our house! If we’re gonna let him stay, will someone at least make sure to hide the laptop and the money?” She snarked before slamming the door.

Mickey’s smile was wiped off his face, replaced immediately with raging anger. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was to assume that Mickey was that low? He was a criminal, yeah, but Ian was his (boy)friend. And he’d never do anything to backstab the people who, for the most part, knowing that his home was all kinds of fucked up, were more than welcoming by giving him a place to stay.

He turned around and stomped back up the stairs, probably outing himself for eavesdropping, but he didn’t care. He walked into Ian’s room and slammed the door, which made Ian stir.

“What’s going on?” He asked, still half-asleep.

Mickey had never heard Ian’s sleepy voice before, and though he found it utterly adorable (and was a little disgusted at how gay that was), he was still seething.

“Your sister can be a grade-A _cunt_ ,” He spat, pacing the small room, stepping over the blanket that had been his bed for two nights.

“Whatever she said, ignore her,” Ian advised, sitting up. “Besides, as long as she’s got an ankle bracelet on, she’s got no room to talk.”

Mickey scoffed. “Wrong sister.”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up in a look of surprise so shocked, Mickey chuckled. “Debs?”

Mickey nodded, and Ian shrugged. “Puberty. She’s hormonal.”

Mickey shook his head. “Well, those hormones are really doing a fuckin’ number on her.”

Ian half-smiled. He threw off his blankets and stood, wrapping himself around the smaller boy to stop his angry pacing.

Mickey’s body relaxed significantly at the feeling of Ian pressed against him, like a comforting blanket. He sighed as Ian danced his lips against Mickey’s neck and bare shoulders.

“What did she say?” He whispered softly against Mickey’s skin.

“Just some shit about me being a thug,” He said, glossing over the details. He didn’t need Ian going all knight-in-shining-armor and defending his honor. He’s already sleeping in the guy’s bedroom, how much more obvious can they get before people start putting two and two together?

“You’re a sexy thug,” Ian said, his lips curling into a smile that Mickey could feel on his neck. Mickey’s knees went weak at the feeling of Ian’s breath ghosting over his skin. Ian moved one arm to wrap around Mickey’s chest, and he trailed the other slowly up the back of his thigh, over the curve of his perfect ass, nails scraping up his back before burying it in his inky hair and tugging a little more roughly that was necessary.

Mickey yielded under Ian’s touch, groaning in slight pain, but mostly arousal as his head was pulled back onto Ian's shoulder.

Ian kissed the boy’s neck sloppily, digging his teeth into spots he knew were particularly sensitive, like his collarbone. Mickey felt Ian’s cock grow hard against the his ass, and his own followed suit.

“Did she leave?” Ian asked, whispering hotly in Mickey’s ear. He rolled one of Mickey’s nipples between his fingers, which made him moan.

Mickey let his eyes flutter closed, his breathing getting short. “Yeah,” He gasped out, losing himself in the sensation of Ian’s fingers, now trailing down his chest and stomach. Mickey’s eyes shot open when Ian cupped his erection. Ian squeezed gently, and Mickey made a low sound in his throat. “I- I think they’re all gone,” He whispered, finding it difficult to form words when Ian was rubbing him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He found himself chasing the touch, involuntarily thrusting into Ian’s hand.

“Then why don’t you lose those fucking clothes,” Ian demanded more than suggested, considering his authoritative tone (he’d picked it up in ROTC, his time in the Army only strengthening it, and god _damn_ , the things it did to Mickey were almost inhuman), “So I can fuck you like you deserve? Make up for lost time.”

Mickey whimpered, honest to god _whimpered_ , and pushed his ass back against Ian's erection.

He should be embarrassed at how easily he was coming apart underneath the redhead, how wanton he must have looked, the noises he was making. A few words from Ian and Mickey was a mess, shuddering and gasping and biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Two months ago, he would’ve never allowed this. Yeah, they’d fucked, and they’d had fun, but Mickey always managed to keep some semblance of control. But not anymore. Those long weeks without Ian had broken something inside Mickey, or maybe had knocked something into place.

“ _Now_ ,” Ian purred low and throaty, and that was all it took.

Mickey all but ripped himself from Ian's grip, pulling his shirt over his head and nearly tearing his boxers off.

Ian smiled as he watched the boy strip. He stood behind him again, this time bending him over the bed with a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

Mickey grunted and moaned and gasped as Ian went to work, first with his fingers, then a rock hard erection, wasting no time pounding the boy into his bed.

Debbie could throw all she had at Mickey. If it meant getting fucked like this on a daily basis, he'd deal with it. If it meant getting to be with Ian again, Mickey would take all she could give, and he'd do it with a smile on his face.

********

Debbie rolled her eyes as she walked through the door.

“You're still here?”

The tips of Mickey's ears got red, but that's all the reaction he'd give her the satisfaction of seeing. He flipped the page of the magazine he'd been reading casually. “Yep. Still here.”

She sloughed off her coat and backpack, dropping them both on the kitchen floor. “Don't you have your own house like, two blocks away? Go annoy your _own_ family,” Debbie snapped as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Oh, but it’s so much more fun annoying you,” He said with a smirk. “You haven’t seen all my tricks yet.”

Debbie groaned.

“Ain't you a little young to be drinking coffee?” Mickey asked over his shoulder.

“Aren't you a little young to have a wife and kid?” Debbie bit back, and Mickey chuckled silently, glad his back was to the girl.

Debbie was sharp and full of sass, much like Ian. She never backed down from a verbal face-off, even against Mickey. She didn't hide her distaste for the thug, throwing insults at him every chance she could, and Mickey doled them out just as harshly. Debbie really annoyed him with the way she seemed to pick a fight with everyone in the house, mostly Fiona. She was bratty but she kind of amused Mickey, reminding him a little bit of Mandy with her quick wit and sharp tongue.

She walked past him to the stairs, stomping up them conspicuously.

“You're just gonna leave your shit in the middle of the kitchen floor?”

“Fuck off!” She called down the stairs.

Mickey shook his head and blew out an angry breath. The girl amused him a little, but mostly she just really fucking pissed him off.

********

“I’ve got a couple tests to take today, so I have to leave Liam here,” Lip announced as the kids were finishing breakfast. “Someone’s gotta watch him.”

Debbie threw her head back and groaned. “I guess you don’t care that I might have had plans?” She spat at her brother, who was busy both feeding the toddler and reading his Thermo textbook.

Mickey turned and glared at her, and she returned the dirty look.

“What? Do you have something to say, intruder?”

Mickey sneered at the girl.

“If you are, in fact, blind, then I apologize. Otherwise, do you not see your brother sitting here doing homework and feeding the baby?”

Lip’s eyebrows raised.

“Have you not noticed that he’s been bringing Liam to school with him, doing homework, working on campus, then coming home every day to help out here? Cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, keeping as much peace as he can while Fiona’s incarcerated, all with a baby on his hip. There’s only so much he can do. He’s running himself ragged trying to take care of everyone, so if he needs a little help, cancel your fucking plans and help him.”

Debbie’s cheeks got red, and she narrowed her eyes at the boy. Lip and Carl both sat, their jaws hung in disbelief. Ian however, looked proud, leaning against the doorway to the living room, smiling slightly at his secret boyfriend. He knew how much Debbie annoyed him, and he was not only proud of Mickey for finally countering Debbie’s verbal assault, but for putting her in her place the way none of her siblings could manage.

Debbie opened and closed her mouth a few times, grasping at straws. “How dare you speak to me like that? This is my house!”

Mickey scoffed, chuckling once. “Then you’d think you’d be a little more inclined to help out instead of barking at everybody else,” He countered, and she recoiled from his words.

Ian squeezed his mouth shut in efforts to not laugh.

“Here,” Mickey said to Lip, standing and holding his hands out, “I got nothing to do today.”

After a second of confusion, Lip got the memo, and handed the baby to Mickey, who propped him gently and almost expertly on his hip. Ian’s sharp smile at Debbie’s being put in her place softened when he saw his boyfriend with a toddler in his hands. Mickey walked over to the sink to rinse his plate, balancing Liam like a pro. Ian couldn’t help but think that Mickey looked downright beautiful, like an actual father. It was then that he got a glimpse into what the future could possibly hold for the two. Marriage, children, a family of their own. His heart sped a little.

Debbie stomped over to the sink, anger contorting her face. She grabbed at Liam’s arm, but Mickey held him securely.

“If you think I’m leaving my baby brother alone with you all day, you’re out of your mind,” She snarled.

Mickey just smiled at her, which only pissed her off even more. He shrugged. “Then fill up a sippy cup and throw in a Sesame Street DVD, cuz I guess we’re sharing baby duty today,” He said smugly.

Debbie exhaled through her nose, but turned and stomped into the living room, turning on the DVD player.

“Guess that means I’m off the hook!” Carl joked, grabbing his jacket. He kissed Liam’s forehead as he walked past. “Have fun with Mickey!”

Mickey smiled a little, like knowing that he was trusted with the youngest Gallagher was an honor. Which, it honestly kinda was.

Ian scoffed with a smile, walking over to Mickey.

“Nicely done,” He said appreciatively, nodding at the boy, whose heart skipped a beat.

“I’m done playing this game with her. She wants to be a bitch? I can be a bigger bitch.”

“You gonna hang out with Mickey today?” Ian asked Liam, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll show him how to hot-wire cars and roll joints.”

Lip chuckled, packing up his things. 

“How about we stick to coloring books and building blocks? At least until he’s eleven,” Ian said with a smile.

“You’re no fun,” Mickey frowned.

Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s hips and pulled him close. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look with a baby on your hip?” He whispered in Mickey’s ear, voice dropping a few octaves, “I think I just developed a father kink.”

Mickey chuckled.

“Have fun playing house, but know that when I get home tonight, I’m fucking you until you can’t walk straight.”

Mickey moaned silently at Ian’s words.

“See you later,” Ian said cheerily, his voice back to normal.

Lip turned around just in time to see Ian press a soft kiss to Mickey’s cheek, and he smiled.

When Mickey noticed Lip out of the corner of his eye, his heart sped and the half-erection he’d popped at Ian’s words flagged almost immediately. He’d seen the kiss. But Lip didn’t look angry or disgusted. He looked happy, and kind of proud, which made Mickey’s heartbeat level out. He’d known for some time that Lip was privy to his and Ian’s tryst, ever since Lip came around asking if Mickey had heard from Ian since he’d been gone, slipping in a comment about ‘spelling it out’ when Mickey pretended that Ian was nothing more than a former co-worker. He was pissed at first, mostly at Ian, but it was gone rather quickly. If Ian trusted Lip with their secret, Mickey knew he could, too. After all, he’d managed to keep it to himself so far.

“Don’t let him have too much sugar, water down any juice you give him, put him down for a nap at one, and make sure he puts on gloves if he wants to go outside,” Lip rattled off as he and Ian donned their jackets.

Mickey nodded with each instruction.

The boys both patted Liam’s head as they walked past.

“And uh,” Lip whispered to Mickey, pausing, “Try not to kill each other. But at the same time, don’t let her push you around, and don’t take her shit. You’re welcome here as long as you need,” He said, and Mickey felt warmth spread over his face. Knowing that he was welcome, even by Lip, who hadn’t ever liked him much, made his heart flutter a little.

He nodded once. “Got it.”

The boys waved on their way out, and when they were finally gone, Mickey walked into the living room, settling Liam on the floor and sitting down as far away from Debbie on the couch as he could.

Debbie sat with her legs and arms crossed, radiating anger from her entire body. Mickey smirked, knowing that he was pissing her off just by being in the same room as her.

“You can leave, you know,” She snarked after about 45 minutes of silence, except for the television.

Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to hang here and watch him. I know you were just trying to spite me, so congratulations, it worked. I cancelled my plans and you got what you wanted, so you can leave now.”

Mickey scoffed at her.

“What?” She demanded.

“Up. _Up_!” Liam nearly shrieked when Mickey didn’t pick him up the first time he asked. He pulled the boy onto his lap, bouncing his knee to rock him.

“I didn’t do it to spite you,” He answered Debbie a moment later. “I know you think the entire household revolves around you, but it doesn’t.”

She scoffed at him.

“I offered to watch the kid to help out. I can’t do much, but if I’m gonna crash here for a while, I’m gonna do what I can. Serving as babysitter kind of makes us even for me eating your food and using up your hot water.”

“Don’t you have food and hot water at _your_ house?”

Mickey crushed his lips together, making it clear that this was about as friendly as he planned on getting with the girl.

Debbie rolled her eyes, but didn’t press it anymore.  
****  
Mickey stirred a little when he felt something warm and fuzzy cover his arms. He felt a weight bearing down on his chest, and while it was foreign, it wasn’t uncomfortable. He breathed in deeply, and knew when he smelled the Johnson & Johnson that the weight on his chest was Liam, snoring gently away.

He kept his eyes closed until he heard footsteps walking away, then he opened one eye slowly. Debbie was walking into the kitchen, having just laid a blanket over the napping boys. Mickey could tell by the light through the blinds that it was late. He didn’t remember falling asleep, or sprawling out on the couch. He wanted to sit up, but he didn’t dare stir the sleeping boy. He felt Liam’s arms stretched across his chest like he’d fallen asleep hugging him, and for the third time that day, because of the third different Gallagher, his heart fluttered. Liam had apparently taken quite a liking to the thug, and that was fine by him. Though Mickey was a little concerned with how well he seemed to fall into domesticity here, he was surprised to realize that he liked the familial feel the Gallagher house had.

He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep, even when he heard the door open and two sets of feet stomping snow off their shoes.

“Hey, buddy,” Lip whispered, and Mickey felt the breeze against his face as Lip bent down to kiss his little brother’s cheek. His footsteps retreated, but Mickey could sense someone else still standing there, looking down at the boys. There was a soft _smack_ as Liam’s cheek was kissed again, and then a strong but gentle hand was softly carded through Mickey’s hair.

“You look good like this, Mick,” Ian whispered, thinking Mickey was still sleeping, “Like a family man. I wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning.”

Mickey bit his tongue to keep from smiling. It both worried and thrilled him how happy that comment made him. A second later, he heard Ian walk away, joining his siblings in the kitchen.

“How long have they been sleeping?” Ian asked.

“Couple hours. Liam crawled into his lap at about ten, and barely moved a muscle all day,” Debbie explained, and Mickey heard a hint of bitter jealousy in her voice, which made him smirk. “I hate to admit it, but Mickey’s great with him. They watched like, four hours of Sesame Street, and Mickey smiled every time Liam sang along, he let Liam draw over the tattoos on his knuckles, he even colored pictures with him,” Debbie explained, a kind of awe in her voice.

“Wow. Sounds like the thug has a soft side,” Lip said, and Mickey tried to frown, but he couldn’t.

“Doubt it,” She snapped, ice again. “Everyone gets wrapped around Liam’s finger, and Mickey’s no exception. They fell asleep around two. Now Liam’s _never_ gonna wanna go to bed tonight,” She bitched, and Mickey rolled his closed eyes.

“Oh, give it a rest, Debs. I know you don’t like him, but just give him this one,” Lip reasoned, “He did good with the kid. You can’t just give him the props he deserves?”

“Watching Liam _once_ doesn’t make him a part of this household,” She spat before clomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

Liam jumped at the sound, and immediately started wailing. Mickey hopped up, bouncing and trying to soothe the kid.

Ian walked into the living room, taking Liam gently from Mickey’s hands so he could stretch his stiff muscles. “I think you made some headway with her.”

Mickey scoffed. “No offense, but getting off your sister’s shit list is _not_ my top priority.”

Ian smirked and followed Mickey into the kitchen, Liam reaching out for him the whole way.

********

“You can't seriously think this is a good idea!” Fiona howled as she and Debbie stormed through the door, flinging it wide open.

Mickey instinctively ducked when he heard the commotion. In his house, yelling usually meant objects were about to start flying, too. He tucked himself into the corner of the couch, waiting for a break in the action so he could make it up the stairs undetected. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the girls were making it kind of impossible.

“Why can't you support me in this?”

Fiona spun on her heel, getting right in Debbie's face. “Because this is possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done, Debs! We can't afford another child in this house!”

Mickey smirked. Debbie'd gotten herself knocked up? Good for the little brat.

“I'm not asking you to pay for it! I'll get a job!”

“You think an after school job is gonna be enough? Do you have any idea how much a child costs? You're not mature enough for this!”

Mickey frowned. That was a little hypocritical, considering Fiona wasn't much older than Debbie was now when she took over her family, and she did a pretty damn good job raising these kids.

Debbie read Mickey's mind. “You raised us! You were young and immature!”

“You guys were dumped into my lap when Monica split! It was either ass up and be a mom or ship you all off to foster homes, probably never to see each other again. I didn't have a choice!”

“And I do?”

“Yes!” Fiona howled, “You do!”

“I need you to trust me, Fi. This is the right decision. I know what I want.”

Fiona sighed in exhaustion.

“Fine, Debs. Do this. Have this baby,” She said coldly, “Throw your life away at fourteen. Show the world that you're just another stupid South Side whore.”

Mickey furrowed his brow. He agreed with her, but still, that was harsh.

Fiona stomped up the stairs, leaving Debbie sulking in the kitchen. Mickey sighed. He knew it wasn't his place, and to be honest, he didn't even really like the kid, but he hated seeing the Gallaghers fight.

He stood and walked into the kitchen slowly, like a stranger wandering into a lion's den. He stepped cautiously, hoping Debbie wouldn't turn on him and rip his head off. From what he'd seen of Gallagher women, they certainly had the means.

Debbie’s head was hung in exasperation, and she had her hands braced on the kitchen counter, like it was the only thing holding her up.

“Hey,” He said softly.

Debbie's head snapped up and she glared at Mickey with eyes full of fire.

“What do you want?” She spat, and Mickey almost recoiled at her tone.

He held his hands up in a kind of peace offering, and Debbie's harsh expression dulled. It didn't go away, but it dulled.

“Got a bun in the oven, huh?”

“Why do you care?”

“Don't. Just, uh…”

“Just _what_?”

Mickey scoffed. “You know what? Never fuckin’ mind.” He turned to head up the stairs.

“Wait,” Debbie called after him. He turned back toward her. She looked exhausted. “What were you gonna say?”

Mickey walked slowly back down the stairs. “What do you think is gonna happen with this kid?”

“We're gonna be a family,” Debbie explained, like it was so obvious.

Mickey shook his head with a sigh. “Listen, I know you don't wanna hear this, but your sister’s right. Take it from someone who's still very much a teenage boy; this kid doesn't want a family. What he wants is to get his knob gobbled on a regular basis, and I hate to say it, but that's why he's with you.”

Debbie sneered at him. “You don't know shit about him, or about me.”

She turned to walk away.

“You did this on purpose, didn't you?”

She turned around slowly.

“Because you love this guy, and you figure a kid is a guaranteed way to keep him in your life, right?”

Debbie frowned. “Yeah.”

Mickey shook his head again. “It's not gonna work. One of two things is gonna happen. Either he's just gonna dip, never speak to you again, leave you with this kid and all the bullshit that comes with it, or he's gonna wife you up.”

Debbie smiled, until Mickey spoke again.

“And in a few years, he'll hate you.”

Debbie's smile fell into a horrified stare.

“Take me and Svetlana. I don't love her. I'm not even sure if I like the mouthy bitch. But I married her because I knocked her up. And it's been what, three months? And we already can't stand each other. If I ever found out she tried to get knocked up on purpose, I'd be livid.”

Debbie frowned.

“You care about this kid, don't you? Then don't you want him to live his life and chase his dreams? He can't do that flipping burgers for seven bucks an hour to keep food in this kid’s mouth. Look at Lip. When he thought Karen Jackson was having his kid, he dropped outta school. That's not what you want for this boy, is it?”

Debbie furrowed her brow. “No. I guess not.”

Mickey shrugged. “It sucks having other people run your life, make your decisions for you. Trust me, I know. If you really care about this kid, you wouldn't try to trap him into a life he doesn't want.”

Debbie sighed. “Are you saying I should abort?”

Mickey's eyes widened. “I'm not saying anything. I'm not your brother, I'm not your father and I'm certainly not your friend. I'm a third-party that's completely impartial. What you do with your life has no effect on me, so I could care less. Abort it, give it up for adoption, or raise it yourself. You do whatever you want; it's your body. But Fiona's right. You're a sharp kid, Debbie. You can make it out of the ghetto. But it's gonna be hard as fuck to do it with a toddler on your hip. Think real hard about it, then make the best decision for you,” He said wisely before turning and walking away.

He didn't know why he was so concerned. Debbie could ruin her life if she wanted. It didn't affect him at all.

So why did he care?  
****  
“Why did she want you here?”

Mickey shrugged. “Fuck if I know.”

Mandy threw him a side-eyed glance. “Maybe she’s warming up to you.”

Mickey snorted. “Doubt it. She probably just wanted some muscle to keep the creeps away.”

“Lip and Ian aren’t good enough?”

“Lip’s at school and Ian’s at work. I was her last resort.”

Mandy nodded knowingly, but said nothing else.

The siblings sat in silence, listening to the _tick-tock_ of the clock on the wall. The seconds dragged on to minutes, then the minutes turned into hours.

Mickey sat rigid in the waiting room chair, Mandy reclining beside him.

“It’s been almost four hours,” He said impatiently. “Where is she?”

Mandy shushed him, and it was only then that he realized he was nearly yelling. “Recovery takes time, Mick.”

“Four hours?” He asked.

Mandy grimaced.

Mickey stood suddenly, walking over to the receptionist.

“Where is she?”

“Who are you looking for, dear?”

“Debbie Gallagher. It’s been more than four hours. Is she okay? Did something go wrong?”

Suddenly Mandy was beside him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What’s your relation to the patient?”

Mickey sighed. “Cousin,” He lied. He didn’t miss how half of Mandy’s mouth pulled into a smirk, but he chose to ignore it.

The receptionist picked up a phone speaking softly for a moment before hanging up.

“She’s fine. Everything went well, but she’s under pretty heavy sedation. The doctors will release her in just a few moments.”

Mickey and Mandy both breathed identical sighs of relief, and sat back down. Mandy laid her head on Mickey’s shoulder. “You’re a good brother, Mick.”

“What?”

“You’re a good brother,” She repeated.

“The fuck does that mean?”

Mandy shrugged. “You don’t really like Debs, but you’re worried about her. You’re a good brother.”

“I’m not her fuckin’ brother, and I’m not her friend. I just want to make sure she didn’t get hurt.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that,” Mandy said with a smirk.

Mickey was just about to shove her off of him when the doors opened, and a nurse in a crisp white uniform walked through, pushing a heavily sedated Debbie in a wheelchair.

The Milkoviches both hopped out of their chairs and over to her side.

“Debs?” Mandy asked, kneeling so she was eye-level. Debbie smiled through lidded eyes.

“She’s still pretty well sedated, but she’s fine. I’d recommend bedrest for at least two days, and if there are any complications, like heavy bleeding or vomiting, give us a call immediately.”

Mickey thanked the nurse and took her spot, wheeling Debbie out to the car. Mandy had already taken the driver’s seat, so Mickey slid into the backseat with Debbie, letting her rest against his side. He didn’t miss the way Mandy kept looking at them, smirking in the rearview mirror.  
****  
Mickey carried Debbie all the way up the stairs, laying her gently in her bed while Ian and Fiona watched from the doorway. Once she was settled, Mickey turned to leave, but Fiona pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Mickey,” She sobbed.

“For what?” He asked, hugging her back softly.

“For convincing her to go through with this.” She pulled away. “She’s better than this.”

Mickey grimaced. “Yeah, she is. It wasn’t all me, though. She made the decision on her own. Smart kid,” He said with something akin to affection. He looked at Debbie, knocked on her ass from sedatives.

“Let me know when she wakes up, yeah?”

Fi smiled at the boy. “I’m gonna get her into some pajamas.”

Mickey nodded, and he and Ian left the room so Fiona could change her clothes.

Mickey sighed as he settled onto Ian’s bed, Ian closing the door behind them. He sat next to Mickey and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Thank you,” He said softly, and Mickey scoffed.

“Why is everybody fuckin’ thanking me? It’s not like I pushed her down the stairs or anything.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “No, but you supported her. You went with her. You showed her that you cared.”

He snorted. “Trust me, I don’t. She’s a bratty little smart-ass that thinks I’m about the lowest of the low.”

“And you still care about her,” Ian teased.

“I really don’t!”

“It’s okay to care, Mick,” Ian insisted softly, and Mickey’s hard expression softened. “I seem to remember there was a time that you claimed that you didn’t care about me.”

Mickey sighed.

“Maybe you didn’t mean for it to happen, but somewhere, it happened. I’m not saying you love her, or you’re glad she’s around. But you _do_ care for her, just a little. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Mickey shrugged, and then leaned forward, kissing Ian softly. “Something’s up with you fuckin’ Gallaghers, man,” He joked. “The perfect mix of annoyance and endearment. You guys get under my skin like no fuckin’ other,” He said with a laugh.

Ian smiled, and Mickey would be blind to miss the sparkle in his eye.

********

“Are you fucking my brother?”

Mickey froze, squeezing the glass he was washing so hard that it shattered in his hands, sending shards flying in every direction.

Debbie jumped at the pop.

“ _Fuck_!” He swore, sticking his bleeding hand under the faucet and hissing at the sting. “That how you start a fuckin’ conversation?” He yelled over his shoulder, and Debbie frowned. She slapped the handle on the faucet, shutting the water off.

“Come here,” She instructed, grabbing Mickey by the wrist and dragging him over to the table. She sat down and pulled a first aid kit seemingly out of nowhere, digging through it to find the tweezers.

“Ow,” Mickey said when she pulled the first piece of glass out. “Ow!” He hissed when she plucked out the second. “Fucking ow!” He yelled, ripping his hand away from her as she dug out a third.

“You have shards of dirty, unwashed glass in your goddamn hand,” She said firmly, sounding a little like Ian when he used his Army voice (not too much though; Ian’s Army voice gave Mickey a serious hard-on, but Debbie’s thankfully had no effect on him), “Now, you can either suck it up and sit still, let me get them out and clean you up, or you can let them sit in there and fester until you’ve got a blood infection so bad, you lose your whole arm,” She barked.

Mickey recoiled a bit at the mental picture. “Fine,” He said, raising his eyebrows. He slid his hand back over to her, and she continued picking at the pieces of glass, although a great deal more gently this time.

Debbie worked diligently, bent over Mickey's hand, pulling out a shard, rubbing it with an alcohol wipe and slapping a piece of gauze over it before moving on to the next one.

“You didn’t answer my question,” She said softly.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Mickey asked, genuinely impressed.

“Fiona made me take a first aid and lifeguard training course before she’d let me run the daycare. You never answered my question,” She repeated.

Mickey sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “So what if I am?”

“Are you?” Debbie pressed.

“What does it matter?”

Debbie scoffed. “It matters because I’m always the last to know things. I’m purposely left out of the bubble because everyone thinks I can’t handle the truth, like it’s gonna make my head explode. They think I can’t keep a secret, they think I can’t comprehend things like love. I’m not a kid. And besides, I think I deserve to know.”

Mickey sucked his teeth. “I care about Ian,” He said, hoping she’d accept his compromise, but knowing that she wouldn’t. “I care about him more than I ever thought I would. We’ve been through a lot of crap, and sometimes we fight and shit, but at the end of the day, we mean a lot to each other. We make each other happy.”

Debbie looked up at him through her lashes, cocking an eyebrow. “And?”

Mickey smiled in spite of himself. She was taking this well. Though she probably knew already, it spoke highly of her that she wanted to hear it straight from Mickey.

Mickey took a deep breath. “Yeah, I am,” He admitted with an almost imperceptible nod, the words barely audible between the two of them.

He’d never admitted that to anyone. Mandy and Lip had heard it from Ian, Frank and Kash had both seen it firsthand. But Debbie was the first person that Mickey had felt safe enough to tell, the first person he had come out to, and as scared as it made him, he knew he wasn’t in any danger of being judged, being ridiculed, or even being outed against his will.

“You are what?” Debbie pressed, smirking.

Their exchange of words brought Mickey back to that day almost two months ago, when Ian was finally home. Ian and him had made an agreement that Ian wouldn’t leave again if Mickey promised to suck his dick whenever he wanted. Though it was a big deal at the time, since Mickey had only gone down on Ian once before that (in his mind, fucking and kissing a guy were somehow less gay than blowing one), Mickey now found himself more than at peace with the agreement, since he loved giving Ian head, and would suck him off for hours if Ian could handle it.

He bit his lip. “Don’t make me say it, Debs,” He said with a shake of his head, almost exhausted after his confession. He realized only a second later that he had just called Debbie ‘Debs’. He’d never called her that before. But the nickname didn’t feel bad in his mouth. It felt nice. It felt natural.

Debbie looked up from his hand then, her eyes set. God, she looked like Ian more and more every day.

Mickey chuckled once, smirking as he was backed into a figurative corner. He ran his tongue along his teeth, still smiling. “Yeah,” He nodded, “I’m fucking your brother.”

Debbie’s mouth stretched into a grinch-like grin. “Was that so hard?”

Mickey scoffed at her, the scoff quickly turning into full-blown chuckles. Debbie joined him, the two giggling as the last pieces of glass were pulled from Mickey’s skin. Debs wiped his hand down once more with an alcohol-soaked pad and wrapped it with gauze.

“You’re good,” She said with a smirk, patting Mickey’s hand.

She stood up and turned to walk up the stairs, but Mickey stood and called after her.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” He asked in disbelief.

Debbie turned back and shrugged. “What do you want me to say? You and Ian are obviously very important to each other. You’ve dealt with my shit for months for him, so he obviously means a lot to you. What else is there? I see the way you look at him, Mick. It goes without saying that you’d never hurt him,” She explained, and Mickey noticed that that was the first time she’d ever called him ‘Mick’. He smiled, and Debbie stepped closer. She closed the gap between the two to hug Mickey, quickly but fiercely. Mickey hugged her back, and he knew that it was official, that the final Gallagher had warmed up to him. He was officially family. And that knowledge made him warm all the way from the tips of his ears to his chest.

Debbie pulled away. “You’re a huge part of who Ian is. Have been for a long time. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you’re more than just a criminal.”

Mickey smiled. Hearing those words made his heart swell.

“But do me a favor?”

Mickey nodded.

“I have school in the mornings, so if you’re gonna keep fucking my brother, at least tie the headboard down so it stops slamming into the wall.”

Mickey’s eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. But Debbie smiled proudly.

She turned and walked up the stairs, smiling the whole way. Mickey had to admit, Debbie was good. Even if he wasn’t book smart, Mickey had a razor sharp tongue and a wit to match. He could manipulate almost anyone. But he’d finally found a worthy opponent in Debbie Gallagher, a worthwhile sparring partner.

Ian passed her on the stairs, cocking an eyebrow at her’s and then Mickey’s face.

“What was that all about?” He asked with a smile.

Mickey said nothing, he just chuckled and pulled Ian in for a warm, soft kiss.

“Your sister, man,” He said with a smile when they parted.

“Yeah? What’d she do this time?”

Mickey shook his head, still smiling. “Apparently we need to get rid of the headboard on your bed. Too loud.”

Ian’s jaw dropped. He laughed, and Mickey pulled him in for another kiss.

“She’s quick,” Ian laughed proudly.

Mickey nodded in agreement.

Besides Ian, Debbie was by far his favorite Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a request/prompt either in the comments or over on my [tumblr](http://ieroween1031.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
